Jin Ehno
Jin Ehno is a student character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "I don't care who you are. If you even so much as harm even a hair of anyone I hold dear, I will rip your intestines out and choke you with them." ~Jin Ehno Stats Basics Voice The man, the myth, the legend, Zak Bagans Nickname/Alias Jin’s nickname, Cheshire, was given to him by his sister, Destiny, when she was younger. She started to call him that when he managed to sneak away without her noticing when they were playing tag or hide-and-seek and the nickname Cheshire just stuck over time. However, he will only allow Destiny to call him that. Jin uses his alias if he feels he cannot trust someone or has not yet determined if they can be trusted. Sexuality Jin has not made up his mind and chooses to test things out before settling on a preference. Species While Jin is half human and half faunus, his appearance mostly comes from his faunus half. Backstory Jin was born of a human mother and Faunus father. After his father was murdered, his mother remarried another and eventually gave birth to his half-sister, Destiny. Jin instantly became protective of her and worked hard to keep her safe. Growing up, Jin would play with Destiny whenever he wasn’t doing his lessons and often allowed her to play with his ears. Whenever Destiny’s semblance began to occur randomly, he taught her to boop those nose of whose fate she had seen. As they grew older, Jin and Destiny grew closer and Jin became even more protective, especially after their parents mysteriously died. One day, he was in the Emerald Forest with Destiny when they were attacked by Grimm. He tried to keep her safe while in battle but when Destiny got badly wounded and knocked unconscious, he panicked and furiously attacked the remaining Grimm before rushing to her side. In a state of fear, he hid her in the forest where he believed the Grimm would not attack her and left to find help. However, because he was a Faunus, people hesitated to provide aid to him and he left unsuccessfully to check on Destiny. Seeing that she would heal in time on her own, he remained at her side, leaving only to keep Grimm away or to get food and water. One day. He was out searching for food when Destiny awoke. By the time he returned, she was gone and he became worried. He searched for her and found her being attacked by Grimm. He jumped to her aid, quickly defeating the Grimm before being faced with the sad realization that his sister had amnesia. Heartbroken, he offered her aid, feeling a sense of relief when she accepted. He took her to an abandoned cottage he had been fixing up to relocate her to and gave her the locket he had kept since they were younger. He then helped her enroll in Shade Academy before enrolling himself, wanting to remain close to her in order to ensure that she would not get hurt again. Personality Jin is very protective, especially of his sister, Destiny. Jin also has trouble trusting others, but will often trust someone after studying them long enough. He is not afraid to speak his mind or stand up for what he believes in. He will often help out those in need but prefers to handle his own problems by himself, even if it means that he gets badly harmed. Resume Occupation Jin is a student at Shade Academy. Education Jin was home schooled by his Faunus father before being schooled by his step-father and eventually attending Sigil. Combat Weapon Tripwire is a handgun that turns into a sickle attached to a chain Semblance Hunt allows Jin to determine if someone is an enemy or ally when in combat and gives him a sense on the health of another. Future Outlook Character Development Jin will become more trusting of others and not be so overly protective of Destiny, realizing that she is capable of taking care of herself and does not require him to hold her hand every step of the way. He will also start allowing others to help him with his own problems, especially when he needs it. Intended Career Hunter just like his father. Goals He wants to be able to protect more people and follow in his father's footsteps. Other Notes Jin also has a few catlike habits and cannot resist laser pointers. The crystal he wears around his neck is all he currently has that was his father's. While his father wore it around his wrist, Jin wears it around his neck. Normal Theme: Battle Theme: Gallery Jin.jpg JinEmblem.png Category:Characters